Infinite Hate
by Clyde Kreuz
Summary: The world has been corrupted. I see this as any other male here. I seen it in my family. I hate it. but now, I have the power to chagne the world, for better or worse, I don't care, as long as my revenge becomes reality.
1. Revival

A six year old boy walked through a lonely field, as the darkening skies seemed to glow an anonymous blue tint into the skies, as the wind blew harshly. He dance to a small hum, as the night wore on. His short auburn hair glistened as he moved through the field, his sun kissed skin protested to the wind the flows through the fields, but he enjoyed the feeling as his sapphire gems for eyes were closed, while His smile seemed to brighten when he stopped, only to realized the time.

"Oh boy…" he muttered. "Mama and papa is not going to be happy…"

He shuddered at the thought of what they will do to him this time. What punishment they will bring on to him again, taking away the internet, his phone, or by the love of him, going outside once again. He turned around and was about to run-only to bump into someone.

"Ah!" he shouted as his bottom hit the ground. "Ow…" he muttered as his finally gazed at the person who bumped into him, and almost screamed.

The person was a woman, in her twenties, with long brown hair that flowed in the cold night, with emotionless green eyes that bore into his very soul. She wore a long black dress that easily cascaded over her ivory skin, that ran down her legs till it went half way down her shins. But what that was not the thing, it was the blood that splattered her clothes, as she held a knife in her hand, covered in the crimson water. It dripped off the blade smoothly as he looked at her in terror.

She quickly placed her hand on his mouth, muffling his screams, when something beyond belief happened to the boy.

"Do you want freedom?' a woman's voice resonated throughout the boy's body, as he felt his world turned into a darkened world, full of madness and despair, as everyone was bounded in chains. pain and suffering was everywhere, as their hatred eyes burned into him. while chanting his death in hatred. the boy looked around, horrified, as they seemed to look at him with hate and disdain.

"W-What!?" the boy shouted as he felt chains starting to bound him. He looked around and saw the people started chaining him down. but what horrified him was that it was his friends that were doing it.

"You appear to have a reason to be freed…" she trailed off, as he felt more and more chains cling to his existence, as they started to drag him down. The boy could not scream or even talk as he was being dragged.

"I propose a deal." with this being said, the chains stopped dragging him down as he stared in terror at them,.

"If I grant you the power for your freedom, in exchange, you must agree to make my one wish come true. Accept this contract and you accepts its conditions."

He felt lighter as if the chains were loosing strength as he looked at the woman.

"While you live in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other. A different providence, a different time. A different life. The power of the king will condemn you to a life of solitude, are you prepared for this?" she asked.

"Y.." he started, when he felt the chains grow tighter as he started being dragged back down. They sneered and yelled at him, as he was near tears.

"Yes…" he said, as he fought against his chains desperately, as the chains were straining.

"Yes!" he shouted, as chains started to shatter.

"Yes, I accept the terms of your contract!" he shouted, as all the chains shattered, as he felt a pain in his eye. As if he was being burned. Then, the boy blacked out.

* * *

"Oh my fucking god!" I yelled as I walked through the hallways, completely lost, and thought 'I have been in this place for like three seconds, and I am fucking lost! FUCK! I hate being late, mostly due to the fact I do not want to make my parents nag me to death like every time I get to class late, it is not my fault that a few girls steal my food and take my stuff while I cannot do anything. Due to the fact that the IS came out and made my life a living hell, also I was a cold but nice person who doesn't like to see my friends sad or nag me to death.'

I always brought my friends happiness before my own, which brought many problems, aka girls always acting higher then us, so it proved futile as they could do anything and we can't do shit. I mean, come on! We are only thirteen! Shouldn't we be having fun together not trying to hate each other!

I wondered down the hallways of the school I go to, as I easily forgot where I go, as my short black hair covered my right blue eye again, as I pushed it back. my sun-kissed skin slightly itched from the clothing I wore once again as I woke up late once again. Ugh. Why couldn't I get a alarm clock?

After awhile, I guessed where to go, and opened the door, what was there shocked me.

It was an IS.

…

HOLY FUCKING SHIT!

Why is their a IS here anyways!? I mean, come on, this school isn't even one of the best! In fact we are third from the worst!

I walked up towards it, curious of it, as I notice it was a Raphael Revive model. I saw that no one was around, as I looked at it, odd. I was for sure someone would have noticed me by now. I started to get closer to it, but I tripped and-to my embarrassment-kissed the IS, and what happened shocked me, it responded! Holy shit! but what I did not notice was a flash of light in my right eye, showing a bird-shaped symbol for a mere second before disappearing.

I got up and hesitantly touched the IS once more, then got in. the feeling of the machinery clamp onto me was a bit weird but then I tried to walk at first, but failed a lot but soon I could walk with ease, I then tried to fly, to float at least and it happened, as I was gravely confused, I knew one thing for sure, if anyone found out, my life will be changed, as well as my family.

What will happened to them now? They will probably have to move for their own safety, and have to leave everything behind. They will hate me more then be happy.

I panic a bit and was about to get out of the IS and leave, never talk about this ever again, until someone opened the door. I froze up. Why? Just why? "Hey no one is suppose to be-" she stopped as she looked at me not in anger which I hoped, but from shock and awe.

"H-how-"

"I don't know! Just don't tell anyone-"

"Security! You have to see this!" she yelled as four IS came up to me.

"What is going-" she stopped as she saw him, 'no, I don't want this, take it back!'

"I know right, what is your name anyways?" she ordered/asked. I sighed. They will find out sooner or later.

"Clyde Kreuz." I said full of dread.

"Great. Your life will be changed for the better, Mr. Kreuz. that I know will happen." she said as she walked off, but not before she heard me buckled down and started crying, until someone had the courteously to knock me out. she smiled at that.

* * *

I felt a jolt as I awaken, inside of a prison of sorts. The place was cramped, as I was laying down on a bed. I pulled myself upright, only to feel a jolt as I felt a burning pain in my side. What day was it? Where am I?

"Ah, I see you're awake." I heard a voice as I looked around to see nothing, except for that black tinted glass wall next to the door. Wait, why didn't I see that in the first place?

"Wh-where am I?" I asked, confused, and scared. Who knows what the fuck they were about to do to me.

"Oh relax, we're not going to potentially cut you open and have a look on your insides, then teach you how to use a weapon of mass destruction."

The sarcasm was not needed.

"Okay then, so when the hell am i going out then?"

"In about 38 months, then we shall send you to another prison, one called IS Academy, so you can learn more dilly dally crap and then come back for another 38 months and then be sent out for missions that may or may not kill you." this time it was a woman's voice.

but then i heard an audible smack, as another girl's voice came on.

"That is not nice to say to him! ehem sorry for my colleagues, they tend to have a care free attitude." she said kindly, as I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nice to know."

"I know, right? well, how about I introduce myself, I am Lloyd Asplund, and this here is my partner, Rakshata Chawla," he sounded annoyed when he said her name." And the other girl who smacked us is our assistant, Cecile Croomy."

"Duly noted." I said, as I slumped down on my bed.

"So now what? when are the tests" i asked absentmindedly, as it became quiet. until the Lloyd and Rakshata cheered. which of course brought another audible smacking sound.

"Err...what was that about?" I asked.

"Oh, we were so excited that you wanted to start right away!" Lloyd said.

"Now time for you to test my Children!" Rakshata said, as the doors opened, and two men picked me up easily.

"Hey!?" I said. "I have rights-that are obviously taken away from me the day I piloted the IS."

"Correct." then came another audible smack.

These are going long years.

* * *

Author's Note-

This is the first time I posted a story, so yeah, and I am using this name, as I am too lazy to try and find another name, and yes, I am using the characters of Code Geass as the scientist for my IS, therefore it will have the concept of both the Lancelot and the Guren.

Review if you like!


	2. Purgatory

I currently find myself tied onto a table with many wires sticking out of my arms, and legs, as I saw two woman in there. All of which have all those things they use to operate on people open them up in the movies, while they lick their lips. Great.

"And now, these lovely ladies shall operate on you to see how you tick, and don't mind them, they're sadists." Lloyd said, as I gulped.

"Lloyd! I thought you said they were not here!? Stop this Rakshata!' Cecile's concerned voice was heard. I think out of all of them, she is the only one that actual wants me alive.

"No can do, these two are the best we have, they know what they're doing, even if they are using a chainsaw." wait what!?

"I object! Why have any of my parents tried to call me! I want to see my parents! Where are my rights! I want my rights back! And nachos!" I yelled, as everything became silent.

"Did we forget to tell him?" Rakshata said on the intercom. What are they talking about…

"I think from when he stated when we could start the testing to go, I think we forgot to tell him the news." Lloyd said, as he sighed deeply into the comm. I heard small whispers but nothing I could even understand what the fuck they were saying, until I grew frustrated, and pissed.

"What? What are you going to tell me? I am strapped in-pardon my language-a fucking table, with a two fucking child molesting sadist about to open me up with a goddamn chainsaw, I think I can handle it." I said, as the two girls giggled.

"I think he found out too soon about that, Sharin."

"I know Carin, I think he found out too soon~"

"Shut it, I don't want to hear you two." I said to them, as they quieted down, as I turned my head to the camera. "Now tell me, what is it that you forgot to tell me?"

"…I think we should tell you after the surgery." Cecile said, with a sad and concern tone, that I completely ignored.

"No, I want to hear it right now, what is with the big fucking news that let's you people ignore all my rights!?" I yelled.

"You've…." Cecile trailed off, as my rage built up.

"Tell me already!"

"You have been to the government by your parents, stating you were always causing trouble, better to get rid of you then try to get you back. Congratulations, you are now American Property." Lloyd cheerfully said, as the room became silent, but with an audible smack coming in.

"Lloyd! That is too harsh of you to say it like that!"

"Hey! It's the truth, he is nothing but a tool now, that we can start our experimenting, besides, Rakshata here even agrees with me."

"Yes, I do agree with Pudding, as much as I wanted to not agree with him, he would find out sooner or later and become more of a problem, if we did not tell him now."

"But-" she was cut of, as a the sounds of laughter erupted throughout the room. All their was confused of who was laughing, until they realize it was me laughing. It was chilling when they heard it, as I laughed louder and louder, as tears ran down my face. It was a hollow laugh, devoid of emotion as it continued for a long time, that they were worried that I would pass out by now.

I finally stopped as the dead smile on my face contorted into a hateful face. I struggled with my binds as they tried to stop me.

"I will kill those bastards!" I roared as I could feel the binds loosening. I bit down on my lip, as the taste of my bitter copper blood entered my mouth once more. My mind stopped functioning, as the only orders going throughout my body was one critical word.

REVENGE.

I need my revenge. They just so dismissively sold me without a thought!? I will make sure they know true fear when I am done with them! I felt hands forcibly push me back down as a sharp pain went into my arm.

I felt dizzy and stopped moving, as the dizzy feeling consumed me, as everyone stopped and sighed with relief.

"Who knew the kid had such a feisty spirit in him."

"You told him that his family just sold him to the Government, and that you sounded cheery when you said it, I think most people would be pissed, or very sad." Rakshata said.

"I know that, but we are going to say it anyways, so why not."

"Lloyd…"

"Well anyways, how does it go down there?"

"There, I think that will knock him out for now, I just used the IV pack." Sharin said.

"Yeah, that should keep him down till we finished!" Carin said.

"So let's be-" I shot right back up, with fury in my eyes. "Wait what!? I thought he was down!?" Lloyd yelled, as they tried to push me back down. I finally loosened my right one enough to pull it out and backhanded them away.

"Guards! Stop him!" I heard guards come I in and pushed me back down, as I struggled, only to get a baton into the face, effectively putting me out. Every guard there still held the unconscious boy down, just in case he does the 'Back from the Dead' shit again.

"…Okay, I think you went a bit overboard with knocking him out, he may get brain damage you know? Then if he is stupid, we have to go find another subject for this. And that is being wasteful." Lloyd said, as the sound of the ever painful smack was heard.

"But how did he push through the sedatives?"

"Oh, whoops. I think we ay have a problem."

"What's that Lloyd."

"Well Rakshata, remember when I said I put the water into a IV pack for my coffee?"

"Oh dear…"

"I think I grabbed the wrong one…" was all heard, as the scientist hit the ground.

"That idiot." Rakshata said annoyed by this setback.

"Well then, now we have to wait for both of the fools to wake up."

* * *

When I woke up after that person knocked me out, I could not say anything as they sort of-kind of-did put a muzzle on me. I calmed down somewhat, to a manageable degree, but I was still very pissed. I watched as Sharin pulled out a chainsaw, while Carin pulled out-is that a camera!?

"Ooh! We definitely need pictures~!" Why the hell do you need pictures!?

"I know! Lets see his reaction when we pull out his kidney! Or-"

"-His liver! No wait! I must see his-"

"-Spleen~!" they both said as they went into lala land, with the psycho chick with the chainsaw started swinging the chainsaw hazardly, while the other was taking pictures of the pictures of where it 'accidentally' got too close to my head.

"Now, now, girls. We don't need his head on the floor, even though that would be cool. We need him alive so our testing can go, and all of his limbs, and probably his reproductive organ, but I will leave that option up to you two. But anyways, other then that and he's alive, you can do whatever you please with him."

… I think I piss myself. Yep, I most definitely did, as the dampen clothing felt uncomfortable. They talked a bit more, as I could only think of what they will do to me. Then I could hear their giggles as they revved up the chainsaw.

"Now let's see what make your thing grow big." and this is the usual part where the victim screams, sadly I have the muzzle on as they bring down the chainsaw. The terror soon started.

* * *

"Oh come on kid, it was not that bad." I heard Lloyd's voice on the intercom, but I ignored it. They dragged me back into my cell after a certain…incident happened in the surgery room.

"I do not want to talk about it."

"Its nothing to be afraid of, so what if they 'accidentally' tried to harvest your organs, and do…that, in the their, but life goes on." another smack.

"Of course I am not mad at that."

"Really!?"

"I am fucking royally pissed the fuck off that you decided to watch, until they actually tried to take my fucking spleen, then tried to rape me in the freaking surgery room." I spitted it, not even bothering to conceal my hate for him that seems to be ever growing.

"Oh yeah…they usually do that a lot, looks like their going to rape you, or looks like they were going to pull out one of your organs, but it never happened, but this was their first time they actually tried this."

"Right, like hell I believe you."

"But it's the truth!"

"Say it to me face to face then." I said, as a crackling sound was heard. Then silence, until Cecile's voice ringed through the speaker.

"Um…where is Lloyd?"

"Again pardon my language, but I have no fucking clue, I just said to say it to me face-to-face about how the demon twins do not rape people or harvest their organs."

"Oh dear."

"What?'

"He's-" before she could finished, the door of my prison opened up, revealing a tall man with light purple hair, grayish blue eyes, wearing large glasses, and a long white coat.

"Ah! Found you! I am Lloyd, and I got-" before he could continue, I jumped up and drop kicked him in the head, but failed and hit him in the stomach.

"That's…for…the…fucking…psycho…bitches…" I said exhausted, before falling unconscious.

* * *

Author's Note

The actual part about the IS will begin in the next chapter, this is for how they find out why, which is still a mystery to them all. Also changes were not really change, as I find it was okay, and the first one of the actual chapter was 1,666 words in it, and I don't wanna die, so this is necessary.


	3. Initiation

Okay just to let you know, the technology of Code Geass will only be used by Clyde, and Clyde alone, this is a experimental branch of the government just like Camelot in Code Geass, but he does not have the FEJI, due to the fact it id too OP and it was made by the psycho chick.

He will not have the Absolute Defense, as he is not smart enough do use it, I mean come on, the only one in the whole entire second series to use it was Lelouch, and the fact he is super smart, and took over the world. That would not due what so ever.

You guys choose if he should get the Chain sword that Todoh uses, or the MVS that Lloyd made, and they are probably going to be one of his trump cards, as I mean come on, MVS means 'Master Vibration Sword', so it should drain much shield from them, and the Chain Sword is continuously moving thus being a match to the MVS, and would take down the shields quickly.

I am still thinking if he should get the Hadrons cannons on the Gawain and Shinkiro.

And most importantly, yes, he will have the Radiation Wave Unit from the Guren, but it will obviously have some restrictions, cause if it is used in regular combat, I am pretty sure they would kill his ass or arrest him for murder.

And now! Back to-

* * *

After the whole-

* * *

-NO! I was not about to say the story! I was going to say back to whatever I was rambling about. Oh god, I can't remember. Well then, after I remember what I was ttalking about, I will tell you later. So on with the-

* * *

After the whole 'Psycho Bitch Surgery' fiasco was done, was finally got to the IS experimentation, or was until Rakshata and Lloyd argued about who should test their machines first. While Lloyd was with me, I have no fucking clue who Rakshata or Cecile is.

"NO! I told you that he is needed to test the Blaze Luminous!" Lloyd whined, as Rakshata scoffed.

"My Radiation Wave Unit is more important then that silly shield of yours Pudding."

"Cecile! Don't you back me up that mine is more important then hers!" Lloyd said, Cecile just sighed by there antics.

"How about you two come down here and meet me face-to-face first before we do anything." I said mellow tone. I gotten over the fact that I have been sold to the Government and done plotting the death of my family, so why not let them do whatever the living hell they want with me.

"Sure! I think that is wonderful idea." Cecile said, as I sighed. We waited impatiently-Well more of Lloyd as I didn't give no twelve shits about the wait- when the two women arrived.

The first was a tall women with tan skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes. While the other had short blue hair and green eyes.

"I still say we should do mine first."

"Heck no, we should do mine first!"

"My-"

"Enough!" I shouted, getting their attention. "How about we integrate both technology together so we don't have to hear this? And then you both get your results, and show how much energy was used during both. Deal?"

They thought of my idea, and face palmed.

"Why didn't we think of that idea?" Lloyd said, as Rakshata sighed

"It's because we both hate each other guts." I laid on the ground and stared intently up into the ceiling. I heard them talking about whatever they were, but I have no clue what they are talking about. More complicated then what I tried to make on my own time.

It's nothing to hard, just using the glucose in our body to make a energy source for something, but my science teacher did say something about it being suicidal or something like that. I couldn't finish it as I do not have the resources to do so.

"Excuse me?" I looked up to see it was the blue haired girl, she had a tray of sandwiches on them, as she smiled. "My name is Cecile, and you must be Clyde."

I stretched a bit before getting up. "Yes, yes I am. How may I help you miss Cecile?" I asked, as she gushed about it. What, I am a average thirteen year old.

"Would you like a sandwich?" I thought about it. I was a bit hungry. So I nodded my head as she gave me a sandwich. That is when Lloyd looked at me for an instance, and paled.  
"Clyde don't!" he said, but it was too late as I took a bite from the sandwich. I instantly regretted it as my inside felt like they were exploding.

"I-It's go-good?" I said out of politeness before hitting the ground, as I thought I heard 'KO, Flawless Victory' in the back ground, as they rushed towards me. Oh god! I see cats! Too many cats!

* * *

After me doing 'Coming back from the dead' shit once more, they took me into a testing room, where they placed me into a simulator that made a large ruined city. I had to go through this as they needed some time to integrate both of their technologies together to finish it.

They said to be careful, as this machine will stimulate feelings, making it more accurate and helpful. And which case, they said I can fell pain.

They gave me a prototype IS, that could not fly. But it does have different things that all other IS do not have, which is a thing called a Fact Sphere on it's right shoulder that will analyze the enemy for me, and things called Land Spinners, Slash Harkens, many charges, and these grenade things called Chaos Mines.

"So wait, your telling me that I can't fly?" I said, as the latex suit I wear was driving me nuts. I feel like I was in those BDSM shit. It gave me shivers thinking about it, because once when I was young, I looked at the screen in my parent's room and saw that thing.

"Yes, because your IS will be made for land base combat for now, so Anti-air weaponry should not harm you, and that you would be one large target in the skies." Rakshata said.

"We also wanted to try to see if this would help you move throughout the battlefield without needing to fly over stuff, and still be a giant target in the skies. We also want to see how well you do with the Land Spinners and Slash Harkens. This is very valuable data." Lloyd said, as the sound of movement was heard.

"Beginning test run." Cecile said with concern as I saw on my radar that twelve IS were out on the field. I activated my IS, as a light engulfed me. When I looked at myself, I saw I was in a black and yellow boxy looking IS, that had these panels on the legs that came down with wheels on them, that must be the Land Spinners. I looked to see that I had a weird shoulder guard that opened up when I saw a Raphael Revive came in front of me.  
A screen popped up to my right that showed data of it.

-Raphael Revive-

-Equipped with two machineguns, one shotgun, and one sniper rifle-

Whoa! Holy crap it works! My surprise disappeared as the Raphael Revive fired at me. I used the land spinners to quickly get out of the line of fire, as I draw a machine gun out as I went out of cover and fired a quick burst, as I shot towards another cover. I saw that my aim was close, but she-wait, is that a machine!?

"Oh, I forgot to mention that we will be using machines in the testing area, and real pilots when we want to see your skills with against human targets." Damn you Lloyd!

The machine quickly evaded and shot towards me, firing. I was hit in the side, I quickly saw the rounds barely took any of my shields, but the amount it fired at me made it formidable.

I hit cover, and looked back at the machine. I saw it was not where it was at. Well bugger.  
My instincts told me to move, as I shot a Slash Harken to the side and pulled myself towards it, as bullets rained down on my previous position. I pulled it back and shot forward, dancing through the rounds raining on me, and the rubble around me. I quickly saw it was moving towards a knocked down building leaning on another, and thought of a cruel but good idea.

I shot forward, and going through ruined houses, as the IS was looking for me. I used my Slash Harkens to get up the building, the twin blades shot up, and hit the roof of it as I hauled myself up. It was still looking for me by the time I was already where the building broke off from the bottom half. I placed charges all over it, and I shot the slash harkens on the edge, and slide down.

I fired at the Raphael Revive, but I did poorly, as I am not accustomed to using a machine gun, I am more of a shot gunner.

The machine just fired back at me, as my shield went down by a large margin, as my left shoulder armor was ripped to pieces, and felt it hit my chest.

When I got the ground, the Is was close to me, as I turned around and charged away, only to be fired at by the side, I lost more shields until I came to a stand still. I looked around and gulped.

There was three more IS there, as they surrounded me, as I realize I was in the middle of my own trap. They raised their weapons and fired. I quickly moved out of the way and pulled out a Chaos Mine, which to my surprise it just looked like a giant cylinder, and threw it to the lone one I was fighting first.

The cylinder opened up, and to my horror, opened up and fired hundreds of rounds onto the IS. It did not make out, as the onslaught of bullets finally took down it's shields and destroyed it, making a giant explosion. I returned back as I lost more shields, when I activated the charges.

The place lit up like a blight bulb, burning my eyes by the intensity I placed, as I heard the building fall. I panicked and shot out, but making sure they stay there, by firing my gun from above, which made them drop. The building hit the ground as I was shot back by the force.

My eyes blurred by the smoke that rised up, but my Fact sphere opened up, as I saw the rest of the IS were here. They all had there, weapons out.

Shotguns, machineguns, sniper rifles, artillery, heck even a grenade launcher and missile launchers they were holding as they aimed at me. Oh shiiiiit.

* * *

"Well now, he is doing good." Lloyd said in amusement, as he saw Clyde dodge a grenade in the face, and a sniper bullet aimed for his crotch.

"I think we may have pushed him too hard." Cecile said, as Rakshata scoffed.

"We need to see how well he does in these kinds of situations. And the results our amazing. I mean, it's his first time he used these weapons, and he using them efficiently." Rakshata commented, while smoking her pipe.

"Can you please not smoke in here?" Cecile said, as the command room was filled with smoke, only for the vents sucked up the toxic smoke.

"Nope."

"Oh he's done, wow, only getting four down while critically injured another while they were all on hard, that's pretty good, even if the Sutherland was not made for multiple targets." Lloyd said with delight.

They watched as he was blown to bits by the enemies multiple guns, as his arm was shot off and blown up, his stomach was pierced by a rocket, before setting off, blowing him in half, as his chest caved in. finally the simulation ended.

* * *

I shot up screaming, as the intense pain I felt in the simulation passed. I breathed heavily as I held my head. I cannot believe I just saw that. I really don't want to use the simulator anymore.


	4. Mechanical Revolution

Finally! I post it!

Today, I shall be making very lengthy chapters, so it will take longer, and starting here, we shall begin the creation of his IS, Autocrat. Hint, hint. It is named this as a autocrat is one who rules with absolute authority, which is Lelouch(Spoiler Alert!), when he took over the Damocles near the end of the series, and took over the world.

Also, what about a Warhammer 40k crossover with Infinite Stratos? It kinda makes sense in a way, like a techmarine or a tech-priest meeting and teaching Tabane the ways of the Adeptus Mechanicus before she even thought of the IS. I mean, Machine Spirits that our in all weaponry to the most basic thing such as a phone? What if Tabane made Machine Spirits in the IS cores that reacts to people, and seeing Tabane most of the times, grew to like females more then males and that's why only females could pilot it? Maybe I am bat shit crazy, but it's a thought I just had to say.

And yes, I am going there and will say it, there will be themes of a favorite show of mine, and you guys just have to figure it out.

Also, I think I lost my wallet, as the-woah! No throwing fucking war-Woah! Will you-not fair! Only I can throw G-Fine! Geez, you jerk…

Anyways, I congratulate you guys for reading this totally Fucked up story that has a plot that will make no sense to most! And it's still in the prologue stage! Now for the actual IS and the real part we need to go through before the great introduction of Ich mura-what's his face! And then we will have fun with the-ka Ori! Yes! That's the other part! Ichika Orimura! That's his name, anyways back to the story!

* * *

"Da-mn…you…" I breathed out as I got out of the simulator once again, breathing heavily. This time I was in a desert area, but more of a canyon really. But hey, at east they tried to make it more…lively, with just a half of a tree. When the simulator started I did quite well, which got me a massive bullet sandwich followed by a fucking missile to the face in a trap. God damn! That hurt!

I pushed another scarring memory out of my mind as I pulled myself up. I have been here for now like two months? I can't remember as these simulators are driving me insane, and pissing me off more and more. I can feel my blood boil after every time I lost, after every excruciating death. I am starting to feel myself slipping from just rampaging through the simulator or just plain out shooting everything I can. Though I stop myself most of the time and got back on task in hand, but barely.

I throw myself out of the machine and landed face first into the ground, once again. I am really starting to think the ground is starting to give and are now making a giant dent of my face on the ground.

"Oh come now, it can't be that painful?" the annoying voice said once more, as I willed myself to not beat this man to an inch of his life. I got up and started walking back to my cell, as they learned I tried not to break out.

"Oh shut it you loon." I muttered, as I went to the door, only for Cecile to be in the way. "Oh, hey Cecile."

"We need you to go test the integrated systems on the Dead Autocrat."

"Why?"

"We need to see if you can use both the Blaze Luminous and the Radiation Wave Unit efficiently and to see if the energy output needs to be lowered or higher then the current energy amount we have for a regular IS." ah, that makes sense, since both systems use a LOT of ENERGY to use it throughout a BATTLE efficiently and with the outputted POWER of two IS, then the machine can LAST as long as a REGULAR IS in a battle, and it is necessary to use the CAPITAL CASE LETTERS my imaginary friends.

"Okay then, let's us go to the machine-god I can't believe I forgot my own IS' name." I said as she giggled.

"Dead Autocrat."

"So wait, your telling me that my IS name is about a Ruler with UNLIMITED power and have no equal, who is dead."

"Yes." she now sound uncertain.

"That, is , the GREATEST THING ANYONE COULD GET ME!" I shouted in a demonic laugh, frightening Cecile. "I am come on!? I can sue EVERYONE and no one can say a thing! Screw the dead part! I can sue death!" I think I became delusional again, as Cecile smacked me in the head lightly, that got me out of my trance.

"Oh sorry about that." I said, as she nodded her head, and smiled.

"Well, let's get going."

We walked off to the science wing, the most biggest part of the facility in our base. I could swear to god that I can get lost in here, and the people working here will get lost, and the search team could get lost. Well, that's my opinion and my terrible memory at remembering such things.

"And here we are." Cecile said as what I saw somewhat irked me. It was an claw-like arm with a gauntlet of some kind on the forearm. The claws had hollow tips for who knows what, and a short knight's pauldron on it. The color scheme was black and yellow, with a maroon gem on the pauldron shaped as a the Greek alphabet for Omega. I wonder what's up with the Omega symbol.

"Okay then, please place the arm on yours so we can begin!" Lloyd's voice was heard behind me, as I turned around, to see the creep there. Taunting me with the freaking awesome thing he 'found' and that my friends was a chip, but not any chip, a chip with an AI. I always wanted one, and say 'Screw you all! My AI can do anything better then you all! MWHAHAHA!' in a creepy evil laugh.

"Yo! I better get that thing or I am going to be pissed." I heard him laugh, as he twirled it in his hands. He is mocking me and I hate him for it.

"Don't worry! We will have it in the IS when you finish the testing!" I smiled at that. Sure Lloyd is an incompetent, self-centered, psychotic, bastard, but at least he keeps his promises. He put the AI unit in the computer. I walked towards the arm as Lloyd face drop.

"How is the AI?" Lloyd asked the man next to him who was analyzing the said AI. So far they tried to extract data from it, and the thing would not let them have much, but it did showed that it is very advance due to the fact how it counter hacked them, which they finally stopped.

"Sir, currently we have secured it and it seems dormant right now." he said, as Lloyd sighed. This is getting no where, and the fact that it showed that no one made it made him even more pissed. He wanted to just rip it to pieces just to see how it ticks, but due to the fact that Clyde founded it and wants it, he did not. Oh how much chaos can one AI do?

I felt like something painful was about to happen, but shrugged it off. I shake my head, as I walked up to the arm, as my uncomfortable suit jumpsuit I wore finally felt normal now. When I got to it, I pulled my sleeve up, showing a spare IS I have, and was about to use it, when Rakshata's voice boomed through the speakers.

"You don't need to use the IS right now, all we need is to see if the energy output is correct."

I looked towards her position, it was near Lloyd, but she sat on a very comfortable chair that I envied her for. But right now, I felt on edge. I looked back at the arm, then back at her, and asked a most obvious question on my mind.

"Why can't I use the IS?" more of a safety precaution for me then anything. I really, really do NOT want it to EXLPODE on me. Because you know, I could DIE.

"Your spare IS, the Galahad, was not made to hold the arm, and such, so we made sure that no other IS can use it."

The Galahad was a proto-IS that had the land spinners, the slash harkens, fact spheres, and the chaos mines that I will never use. Also painted with black and yellow. They always said it goes with my

"Um… I think I have second thoughts about this…" I said as I looked at the thing warily.

"I will get you a better room and a comfortable bed like my chair here."

"Okay! Let's get this thing started!" I shouted as I imagined having a bed like that, dear god I would live like a king! Screw all of them, I will get that bed!

I quickly pulled the arm on. The armor clamped onto my jumpsuit, as all the pressure in between the metal and the material disappeared, as the warm metal hit the specially woven suit, as the wire holding it up released, as the mass didn't weigh a thing. I ignored their explanation of why, and looked at the arm. It felt so…good.

"Now let's get to the testing~!" Lloyd said, as a machine gun raised out of nowhere. "Activate the Blaze Luminous to save yourself!"

"FUCK YOU LLOYD!" I shouted as I quickly used the shield, as a transparent green diamond shape shield formed on the left arm. I quickly put the shield in front of me, as the bullets collided with the energy shield. I felt myself being pushed back by the force, when I saw another turret come. I swore that I will have my revenge, and charged forwards towards the turret. It sprayed more bullets, as I yelped in pain as a round grazed my right arm. I ducked underneath barrel of the machine, and sliced it off with the shield, as I quickly moved back, as it exploded, which sent me flying.

If felt my iron blood in my mouth as I coughed some of it up. God that did not felt pleasant. I pulled myself up, as the turret kept firing at me. I shakily got back up and charged.

"Use the Radiation Wave Unit!" Rakshata said.

"Hey! Give me back the mike! Don't use the Radiation Wave Unit!" I heard Lloyd yell, as I tuned out their bickering.

I quickly came to the turret, almost getting blown up by the process, why the hell do they have explosive barrels in here anyways? I came up to it and used the thet claw. It shot forward, out of the protection of the shield, and gripped the barrel of the machine, I activated the Unit, as I knew that victory was as-

-Warning, massive power build up-

-okay that did not sound good.

"Lloyd!? Rakshata!? Cecile!?" I shouted, but they could not hear me, as I turned towards them, as they scramble to check stuff. Uh-oh.

* * *

"What did it mean about massive build up of energy!?" Lloyd said frantically, as they all went to check the data.

"Oh shit." Rakshata said out of her usual self.

"Dear heavens that's a lot of power!" Lloyd said.

"Clyde!" Cecile shouted at the boy in desperation, but he could not hear them.

"We got to shut off the power!"

"We already tried! It won't turn off!"

"What!?"

"Something is keeping it from turning it off!"

They all went wide eyed. Then that would mean someone was hacking them…

* * *

"AHH!" I yelled as I felt the metal started melting the jumpsuit, as I kneeled onto the ground. FUCK! I could start to feel the metal actually melting!

"AHHH! GET IT OFF!" I shouted even more, as tears streamed down my face as I tried to use my right arm to take it off, big mistake.

"AAARRGGHHH!" I shouted even louder as the metal burned my hand. I fell to my knees, as the iron grip melted into the barrel, which unfortunately, caused the thing to explode. I felt shrapnel and bullets pierce my body. I could feel them tear away my organs, as I wailed.

Fires flickered against my skin, as I bathed in the heat. I felt it converge on me, as I cried out, as they realize what is happening. They watched in horror as I smashed to the ground.

-Massive power build up. Self destruct initiating-

The arm glowed a vibrant violet, before the massive build up exploded. I felt my body being torn apart as I was sent flying. I felt metal collapse as I went through a wall. My eyes grown heavy as I finally knew I was going to die. I closed my eyes as the sounds of cries faded away.

* * *

My vision blurred, as I saw many people moving around, as I tried to get up, only for a blurred figure to stop me.

"Ho… ple….dow… Cly…!" I heard the person said, asi tried to move more. I felt more hands press me down as red filled my vision.

"Da…he's…Rak….! We…beg…!" I heard a voice, as I felt something prick my arm. I felt an intense pain as I used my left arm to smack the person away as a I slipped and fell to the ground. I felt more pain as my sight blurred to nothing.

* * *

I felt myself faint when i opened my eyes, as I looked up with bright lights burning my eyes. I saw less blurs this time, as they talked.

"Ceci…to…mot…sys…ri..now!" I could only get the last part as I stirred. I felt a hand softly touch me, as I felt safe somewhat. Wait…I'm alive?

"W-wha…?" I said as I tried to get up, but I couldn't move.

"Ju…sle…fi…ep." a tender voice said as my eyes shut once more.

* * *

I snapped my eyes opened, as I groaned. I pulled myself up as I felt a major explosion of pain erupted throughout my body. I grunted as I got up and only to fall back to the ground. I growled as I got back up and stabilized myself on the medical bed I once was on. I felt utterly dizzy as I raised my left arm and grasped my head. But instead of my soft, warm skin, I felt cold heavy metal smack my head.

"Ow!"

I quickly looked at my hand about to shout-only for me to choke on those words. Instead of my fleshy arm, there, in it's place was a black mechanical arm, as I could see wires in place of muscles, and metal in places where bones were. The places where my veins were now glowing yellow lights as it circulated through out my arm. Naturally, I screamed.

I quickly found a mirror and looked at myself, and grew pale. Where my right sapphire eye was no more, but a red synthetic eye surrounded by metal, as the cool metal took over most of my left side of my upper body. I could see bandages covering all over my right arm as my eyes widened. My auburn mess of hair was still there somehow, as my pale skin was burned in many places. My sapphire eye looked on as my crimson eye looked as well. I heard the door opened as I quickly turned around and saw Cecile, Lloyd, and Rakshata.

"What happened to me!?" I yelled as I felt angry, very angry. I don't know why, but this rage felt so good, it kinda scared me. They seemed frightened, but I don't care anymore, I want to know how.

"C-Calm down Clyde-" Cecile stuttered, only for me to cut her off.

"I was just blown up! Tell me how!?" I said, as I faintly heard the sounds of a man laugh evilly, but I shrugged it off. My arms were shaking as I glared at them.

"We don't know. There was an error in the energy output. We could do nothing to stop it." Rakshata said as my blood boiled. I felt like strangling them right now, then and their, but I forced myself to stop.

"How? You were right there., how could you not know?" I gritted through my teeth as they sighed. This time Lloyd answered.

"There was a unknown assailant that quickly took over the systems and overloaded the energy output. We could do nothing but try to kick him out. But that did not work. He left soon after the arm exploded." this made me mad.

"Now, before you say anything, we tried, but please. Stop." Cecile pleaded, as I closed my eyes, and started calming myself. I thought I heard a small voice groan, but I ignored it.

"What's the damage?" I asked, fearing the worst. As they looked at each other and concluded that I meant my body.

"Well, you lost your left arm obviously-" Lloyd grunted when Cecile elbowed him in the side but he continued. "-your right eye was taken out by a piece of debris, and somehow your hair and left eye was not taken out. You have third degree burns throughout your body, and burns throughout your body. We cannot do skin grafting or you may die from it. But the most problems were your organs, or more exactly, the lack of organs." he said, as I stiffened. My eyes bulged as I heard this before I leaned against the wall and sank down and hugged my knees.

"And?" I said slowly, as this time Rakshata continued.

"Your left lungs, gallbladder, stomach , kidneys, intestines, pancreas, and spleen, have been turned to mush, and you barely could be considered alive by then. But our vitals said other wise. So we took what's left of you, and rebuilt you, and placed synthetic organs in replace of your lost ones. Your heart finally gave up so we put in a artificial heart inside. You were officially dead for half an hour, and was a miracle that you are still alive right now."

I was almost hyperventilating right now. I was dead? I felt a hand touch my shoulder and looked up. It was Cecile. She gave me a hug as I quickly grabbed her gave cried. My tears burned, but I paid it no mind, as sadness washed over me.

We stood there, as the two scientist watched us hug, until I stopped crying. I held onto Cecile longer then I should have, as she started to fidget, but I did not notice until-

"Ooh! I never knew you were into older chicks Clyde~!" I heard Lloyds voice, as rage consumed me. I tried to strangle him, but Cecile held me back, with a small blush on her face as I sent curses after curses at him.

"I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

"Oh it wasn't that bad of a-"

"YOUR ORGANS SHALL BE MADE INTO TROPHIES WHEN I AM DONE WITH YOU!"

"Ew, that's dis-"

"I WILL MAKE SQUIRRELS FUCK YOUR SKULL AND PISS ON YOUR GRAVE!"

"…de fuck."

By then all my anger disappeared, and I was exhausted. I swear I can hear a voice in my head laughing his ass off right now.

"Why the hell am I hearing a voice in my head! Be gone demon!" I shouted as I clutched my head.

"Ah that must be that AI we installed in you." I stopped as I stared at Rakshata.

"So wait," I began, as I stood up, "You mean to tell me-"pointing at my head, the stopped"-that you stuck a random AI chip-" waving my hands around"-without telling me!"

"Pretty much." Lloyd said, as I smack myself in the head and-

"OW! FUCK" I yelled as I hit myself in the head with my mechanical arm once again. They all started to giggle, even Cecile albeit a little shamefully, as I joined in as well.

"Well anyways, your body could not achieve full capacity of your new mechanical side, so we used the AI you wanted so very much to help stabilize it." Rakshata explained, as I nodded my head. "As you can see, it worked well, and that your organs did not fail like the first time that got you killed."

"Wait, wait." I said, interrupting her. "How many times did I die?" I mean, if I died so many times, then I am pretty sure I should be dead like right now.

"Oh, about four times before we put in the AI." Lloyd said casually. My face fault comically.

"You guys let me die four freaking times then put in the god freaking AI!?" I yelled.

"Hell yes you little fuck. It was quite entertaining seeing you die MWHAHAHAHAHA!" a dark voice said out loud, which caught our attention, but who said it was shocking.

I said that out loud, before I closed my mouth with my hand. Okay, that came out of my mouth, but that was totally not my voice, it was a bit darker then my own voice, which was kinda creepy.

"The hell!?" I said, before I blurted out.

"Oh, you don't know my name do you?" I blurted out. "My name is Omega."

"Ah, so the AI can speak through your mouth I see." Lloyd commented, as I blurted out.

"Of course I can! I AM the one who has to stabilize his mechanical side fool!" I blurted out, but I started laughing at that.

"Omega, we are so totally going to get along well."

"Yes, shall we skewer this man?"

Wait wha-" I cut off Lloyd as I got up.

"Yes."

"MWHAHAHAHA!" he yelled as we chased Lloyd, who is screaming like a little bitch. Aw, this is going well.

"Get back here!"

"Stop! Someone help me!"

"You shall suffer a fate far worse in death if you help him! MWHAHAHA!"

"God your evil laugh is the greatest."

"Why thank you."

* * *

A few months and a pounding or two after, I finally get to see my NEW IS, apparently the Dead Autocrat blew up twice, so it was scrapped. A pity really. Well anyways, my new IS came out in splendor, with the name of Type-Z02 Autocrat Mk-II or more commonly known as Autocrat Mk-II or just the Mk-II. Seems like they just kept the Blaze Luminous and the Wave Unit apart, thank god. So now I find myself in the testing ground, looking at the machine I shall be using for the next couple of days or ever.

The black armor gleamed as the electric yellow accents made the machine pop out, as the silver Wave Unit stood out from the others. The angular armor made it more knight-like, with two retractable Factspheres on the chest, as six slash harkens our on it. Two on the knees, waist, one on it's left shoulder, and the last on it's right forearm, yet the Wave Unit says other wise to it's majestic façade. Also the fact it has a large pack on the back of the machine that highly confused me.

"So…what's with the pack?" I asked, as Rakshata blew smoke out of her pipe.

"The pack is used for the Blaze Luminous System and the Wave Unit." I gave her a questionable glance. "Let me finish. Because of the power input it takes to use both systems, the option was either to have it use the energy shields or have a another source. We chose the latter. Thus making use of the twin system easier and less costly, but you have to watch the energy drain, or you could be using your shields without noticing."

"So wait, when I run out of energy for the second Drive, I have to stop using both systems?" I asked, as she laughed.

"Good observation, but to counteract this, we made Energy Fillers so that when you run out of energy, you just pop one in and you will be ready to go again."

"IS it non-explosive?" Omega blurted out, as I nodded my head. I have grown used to having Omega speak through my mouth, but I am not used to him speaking in my HEAD. It is really creepy and shit like that.

"Yes, we tested it unmanned, and it worked, not exploding itself, and that." Lloyd said as she came out of the bathroom.

"Okay, now get into it so you can test it." he said as he pushed me into the machine, and again to my embarrassment, I kissed the IS like I did to my first one. No one noticed the flash of the bird sigil in my right eye as they were too busy with their work, all except one person.

'Hmm…interesting.'

"Okay, I am getting in the Mk-II-whoa." I announced as the IS flashed and covered me. Unlike the other IS I have used over my time I have been here, this one feels…comfortable. Not like I am just feeling cold metal, but like I am wearing clothing over my jumpsuit.

"Like what we did?" Lloyd said, as I grinned.

"Heck yes, it doesn't feel like metal covering me at all."

"Yes! It works!" he shouted, but got hit in the head by Cecile.

"Now let's get testing. Let's beg-Oh wait, never mind." Rakshata said, as they all looked at a message that popped up. I raised a brow confused.

"Why!?" Omega whined, as I agreed. "We were just getting started!"

"We are being transferred to another country for a Joint Operation."

"B-but, but, at least let me rain death upon the people I am going to fight." I said darkly.

"You can do that later, so lets be off!" Lloyd said, as I growled.

"Fine." I said as I dematerialized the IS, to find it became a part of my mechanical arm. I helped packed everything into a planes, as they all have problems packing their crap. After a couple antagonizing days, we finally packed all of our stuff. I sat on the plane, as the plane went off. I felt my mechanical stomach lurch, and almost puke, but thanks to Omega, that did not happened.

"Thanks." I muttered, as he spoke in my head.

'Yeah, well, if you puked, then it would be like me puking, as we both share the same body now, so no can do.' his dark menacing mechanical voice was heard, but I felt nothing. It's normal.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." I said.

'No problem.'

"Our you alright Clyde?" I heard Cecile said, as I nodded my head. She sat next to me, as my mechanical organs fought the urge to vomit. God this is my first time flying in a plane, so totally different from flying in an IS.

"Y-Yeah, first time in a plane. Not so great." I said.

"Don't worry, it will get better soon." she said happily, as I sulk in my chair. We talked a bit, as the plane grew closer to wherever we were going. Of course she almost got me into eating one of her sandwiches, but I was saved when Lloyd's voice came over the intercom.

"Welcome to Schwerin, Germany!"

…what?

* * *

Welll? How do you like it? Also, out of all the girls, which should he get? Also Laura is not going to be one of them, as I have major plans for her and Clyde, MWHAHAHAHAHA!

And did anyone get my reference? Anyone? Well whatever. I may start another story about the Adeptus Mechanicus TechMarine/Tech-Priest teaching Tabane, but I am on the fence about that one. Anyways, review if you want!


	5. FUCK

Dear Readers,

FUCK MY LIFE.

Currently life has been a really fucking whore to me, and don't fuck me up the ass with a siamese cat wielding a nuke launching gun(Fallout reference), cause I lost one of the most valuable things in the whole entire fucking world for a writer on this site: the wifi. Well for me, I have a computer, not a laptop, and I lost my adapter, which is really fucking me over right now, and I moved. So please, don't fuck me in the ass with a siamese cat wielding a nuke launching gun(Fallout reference still), but it will take way much longer for updates. the only reason why I can type this is because I am on a public computer.

Fuck my life,

Clyde Kreuz


End file.
